The Vacation
by obscurialdefenseclub
Summary: Sirius is angry when he finds out no one can talk or write to Harry about what's going on with the Order. In fact he's so angry that he ends up going to Privet Drive and taking Harry on a vacation. The two end up going across the ocean to Manhattan. While they tour, they run into Camp Half Blood, while they're preparing for the Titan War.
1. Sirius's Plan

**The Vacation**

 **A/N: I know, I'm crazy for starting a new story, but I have writers block on my other ones and this idea just popped into my head overnight. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sirius's Plan

 **Sirius**

Sirius was eavesdropping during Dumbledore's private conversation, with Ron and Hermione.

"As you all know, Harry's been through a great ordeal," Dumbledore was saying, "He needs time away from everything."

"He needs his friends too," Hermione interjected.

"So you're saying we can't go and get him?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "I think it is best that Harry does not know about Grimmauld Place or the Order for now."

"It's not like we can lie!" Ron insisted furiously.

"It's not lying," Dumbledore said, "It's just leaving out certain details of information. He has enough on his mind without this information too."

"Alright," Ron agreed.

Sirius growled. Dumbledore's words were spoken so clearly, just in the right way to make Ron and Hermione think they're doing what's best for their best friend; it's not their fault. In reality, they're not.

"I need your word that you will not tell Mr. Potter about your summers," Dumbledore stated.

They hesitated for a moment before saying, "We promise."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, "I must be going now," and with that he left.

Furious with Dumbledore, Sirius turned into Padfoot and snuck out of Grimmauld Place. It was only until much later that the occupants of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place noticed Sirius's absence.

Sirius wandered the street as Padfoot. He had to figure out a way to get to the Dursley's without getting caught. He wouldn't be able to give hope to Harry in Azkaban, would he?

His hope arrived in form of the Knight Bus. A short little witch was getting on, and Sirius followed after her quietly in his Animagus form.

"Next 'op, 'Urrey!" Stan Shunpike shouted, luck seemed to be on Sirius's side.

When the Knight Bus finally stopped, Sirius got off the bus in search of his godson.

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry, aching all over, had just finished the extremely long list of chores his Aunt Petunia had given him. The Dursleys were giving him absolute hell and to make things worse, his best friends, Ron and Hermione, haven't been telling him anything about what has been going on at all.

Not to mention the nightmares about Cedric dying and seeing Voldemort all over again.

He was walking down the sidewalk to see Dudley and his gang surrounding something.

"Do you want us to stop?" Dudley taunted.

"Yes!" The something—someone they were surrounding sobbed. From what Harry could see, the someone was a little girl.

"Hey, Dudley, do you have anything better to do than beat up little girls!" Harry shouted.

The little girl whimpered, taking the chance of the distraction and running away as fast as she could.

"This one deserved it," Piers Polkiss said, "She ran into us."

"Oh, wow, running into someone by accident is a _perfect_ reason to beat someone up." Harry said before stalking off, ignoring the guffaws and taunts of,

"Yeah, Potter, go back to your pillow!"

He just wanted _someone_ to be there with him.

His wish was about to get granted, although, not in the way he would expect.

* * *

 **Sirius**

He had finally found the place: Number Four Privet Drive.

He went right by the door and started barking very loudly and nonstop.

The door opened when Petunia stepped forward, "Go!" She shrieked, "Scat! We don't need stray dogs here to mess up our home! Did you touch my precious wildflowers?!"

All Sirius did was growl and step inside the house, "I mean it!" Petunia shrieked, "Leave!"

By this time, Harry, Vernon, and Dudley were down the stairs, wondering what was going on.

He growled again before turning back into a human being.

Vernon and Petunia screamed before cowering away and shielding Dudley. Harry just smirked, "Sirius?"

He grinned, "In the flesh."

"BOY!" Vernon shouted, "DID YOU INVITE HIM HERE?!"

"No," Harry said, shocked.

"Actually, I came here myself." Sirius said calmly, "I'd like to take Harry on a vacation for a couple of days if it's okay with you."

Vernon and Petunia hesitated.

"Remember, he's a mass murderer," Harry pointed out, "It would be most _unfortunate_ if he…"

"FINE!" Vernon yelled, "Pack a bag Potter, and get out of my sight, both of you!"

Harry and Sirius grinned.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Usually, my very first chapter is short in a story and it does end up longer. In the next chapter, Harry and Sirius fly to Manhattan and tour around the place...they'll end up running into Camp Half Blood...**

 **Please R &R and tell me what you think :)**

 **-Ana**


	2. Airports, Tours, and Monsters

Airports, Tours, and Monsters

 **A/N: Oh my God! There's already 8 reviews, 13 favs, and 20 follows to this thing and it's only been a day, and the first chapter only had 811 words to it! Wow! That's 41 emails in total! Thanks a ton!**

 **So, as your reward, an update in just a day! This will never happen again, the next one will be in a week or two because I have school. So, enjoy the next chapter of 'The Vacation!' :)**

* * *

 **Harry**

"How're we supposed to make it to an airport though?" Harry said after Sirius proposed the idea of the two going out of country to America, "Even the Muggles know who you are."

"Unless I just stay Padfoot the entire time," Sirius said.

"You've got to be joking," Harry said, "They wouldn't let you on the plane and you'd have to ride with the luggage."

"Unless…do you know the Shrinking Charm yet?" Sirius asked.

"Even if I did I can't exactly use magic outside of Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Well, it's the only way. I'll ride with the luggage and then that'll be it. Anyways I doubt people in America know who I am, I don't think the news travels _that_ far." Sirius said.

"And then you can wander around freely without people trying to catch you!" Harry said excitedly.

"I've wanted that for a long time," Sirius said longingly.

"Wait a second," Harry said, "Wouldn't the Muggles find it weird for a fourteen year old boy to be on a plane by himself?"

"Eh, you're almost fifteen and they're Muggles, they'll hardly notice, Prongslet," was Sirius' vague response.

* * *

"Next in line for baggage check in," The lady at the desk of the London International Airport.

Harry stepped forward, "Er, I'm Harry Potter for the Manhattan flight…" He handed the lady her ticket. She scrutinized Harry; after all it wasn't every day you see a fourteen year old boy with a big black dog in tow.

The lady takes the bags before she said, "You're going to have to leave your dog here."

"I'll see you soon, Sirius," Harry whispered almost inaudibly before leaving the check in. He was still getting over the shock of Sirius literally coming to his house and just whisking him off on a vacation. Not, however, that he was complaining about this.

Security was pretty easy to get through. The only thing on him that was considerably dangerous was the wands of him and Sirius, but they looked like ordinary sticks to the Muggles.

As for the flight itself, let's just say Harry was glad he brought his Quidditch book with him because it was incredibly long. He was relieved when it was finally over and he could go and get Sirius.

As soon as he reached baggage claim he waited for his bags and Sirius in his Animagus, whom they've locked in a crate. Once he had them he took Sirius to an abandoned corridor and unlocked the crate. He transformed back into human form.

"Merlin, this almost reminded me of Azkaban!" Sirius said, "At least there weren't any Dementors roaming around here!"

"Well, it's all over," Harry said, "Now what?"

"We should stay at one of those living places…what are they called again?" Sirius asked.

"Hotels?" Harry asked, "The Dursleys used to go on lots of vacations."

"They never took you with them did they?" Sirius said, "I don't know damn well what Dumbledore was thinking leaving you with those Muggles."

"It's fine, really." Harry said, "I'm in Hogwarts more than with them."

The two go find a taxi that would lead them to a Hampton Inn. Hedwig, Harry's owl, landed on his arm.

"You think you're tryin' to be funny?" The taxi driver demanded Sirius. "I want actual money!"

"But it _is_ actual money! Twelve galleons!" Sirius argued.

"What in blue blazes is a galleon?!" The taxi driver yelled.

"Er, Sirius I think he wants Muggle money," Harry pointed out in a whisper.

"Oh right." He said, "I knew that. Where do I get that?"

The taxi driver slammed the door and sped forward.

"I have some from Gringotts and some I took from the Dursleys before we left," Harry said.

They hail another taxi and get inside it.

"Muggles," Sirius said, "They're so confusing."

They go to a Hampton and check in for four days payment. Little did they know they were staying a little longer than that…and it wasn't going to be at the Hampton.

The two of them, tired as hell, fall asleep instantly as soon as they reach the beds.

* * *

The next morning they decide to go on one of the tour buses to see the city. _That_ was a mistake, especially the stop they got off at.

"Good morning, everyone!" A chipper voice said, "My name is Hannah and I'll be your tour guide today! We'll be exploring all the parts of Manhattan, including Long Island Sound, the Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, and Madison Square Garden!" Her voice was very perky.

The bus started moving, "So, where are you all from?" Hannah asked.

"Ohio!" Someone called out.

"California!" Someone else called out.

"Mexico!" Someone else called out.

Then Hannah started prattling on and on about the things to do and see here.

"Are you still on the run?" Harry asked Sirius.

Sirius took a deep breath, "It's a _very_ long story. Dumbledore doesn't wish to tell you this, Harry. However I say different. I'm staying at my old house."

Harry looked confused, "Your old house?"

They were interrupted by Hannah, "Look over there's the Empire State Building!"

Everyone stared at the building in interest. Harry and Sirius even managed a few camera shots of the building.

"Your old house?" Harry repeated.

Sirius nodded, "Harry, not everyone believes Voldemort is back. The people that do are reinstating the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Sirius repeated, "Its goal is to stop Voldemort's attacks. It was formed during the first war."

"Has this have to do with why Ron and Hermione aren't sending me anything?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded, "They're under an oath by Dumbledore not to say anything."

"So this whole thing is Dumbledore's fault?" Harry asked, his voice raising. "He thinks it's a good idea to keep me here in the dark?"

"Not exactly," Sirius said, "Although I have to admit I was a little mad at Dumbledore as well."

"Here is our first stop!" Hannah said cheerfully, "Long Island Sound! This place has wonderful scenery, so if you just want a break from the hustle and bustle of life, and just want to be free, this is totally the place for you!"

This appealed too much for Harry and Sirius that they got off instantly, such a mistake though, such a mistake…

They got off and looked around, "Wow," was all that Sirius could say, "I haven't seen such a…a green place since my Hogwarts years!"

"It's amazing isn't it?" Harry commented.

The two walked along Long Island Sound for a while before Harry said, "Thank you, Sirius, for doing this."

"You're welcome, Prongslet," Sirius said.

Suddenly they heard a roar and voices that yelled, "RUN!"

"What...?" Harry started. They turned around to find a sight that they wished they could take back.

What looked like two groups of armed people, who looked like they were in their teens, were fleeing for their lives, a monster that reminded Harry strongly of 'Fluffy' from his first year was chasing after them all.

"THIS WASN'T PART OF THE VACATION PLAN!" Sirius yelled as the monster proceeded to chase after all of them, "Run Prongslet!"

The two groups were running down a hill away from the monster. "What's going on?" Harry said frantically, looking back at the monster.

"I don't know!" Sirius yelped, "All I wanted is for us to enjoy New York!"

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea," Harry said, "I'm basically a walking copy of bad luck."

The groups of teenagers ran into a space filled with cabins and sighed with relief. Sirius and Harry tried to follow them, but a barrier stopped them from doing so. The monster was right behind them.

"LET US IN BEFORE THE TWO OF US BECOME MONSTER CHOW!" Sirius yelled frantically, both of them pounding on the barrier, there was no escape…

Then they heard a clear voice, "I, Annabeth Chase, give permission for these two clear sighted mortals to enter the camp!"

Suddenly, Harry and Sirius could enter the barrier. The monster couldn't get through and went back.

"Thank you," Harry said with relief. "We should, erm, leave now…since whatever that thing is, is gone now…"

"Oh, you can't leave yet," The blonde girl, Annabeth said. "We will let you leave, but not after our director Chiron explains a couple things to you."

Sirius and Harry looked at each other.

 _What in the world is going on?_

* * *

 **A/N: So that was the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! So, Sirius and Harry are in Camp Half Blood but they don't know it yet…and no, Sirius and Harry are _not_ demigods. They wouldn't be able to live this long without knowing, especially Sirius. They can however see through the mist. The monster was meant to kill the running demigods, Sirius and Harry just got unlucky.**

 **Just to let people know, this is happening between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix and during the beginning of The Last Olympian ;) Again thanks for all your wonderful support! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	3. The OTHER Type of Half Blood

The OTHER Type of Half Blood

 **A/N: Wow! Look at all this support! 15 reviews, 25 favs, and 47 follows, all in 2 chapters and in only 2,000 words! WOW! Thank you! :) Enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Vacation!' :)**

* * *

 **Harry**

Annabeth was leading them somewhere, "You look so much like one of my best friends," She said, "Only you're scrawnier and your eyes are more green than blue."

"Uh…thanks?" Harry said.

"His name's Percy Jackson, if you were wondering," Annabeth sighed longingly.

"Do you like this Percy?" Sirius asked her, "Back in my day, I was a bit of a ladies man."

Annabeth did not answer him but kept walking ahead of them.

"Seriously?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah, I'll tell you all about it. You see, I was a bit _friendly_ with one of your mother's best friends, her name was Marlene and—"

"We're here," Annabeth cut him off, "At the Big House." They looked up to see a big, blue house, "Wait out here." She stepped inside and disappeared.

"As I was saying, her name was Marlene McKinnon. She was one of the only girls I loved. I felt like she was the one," Sirius said.

"What happened to her?" Harry inquired.

"Dead," Sirius said bitterly, "Voldemort wiped out her entire family in the First Wizarding War."

"He's ready for you now." Annabeth came back, "But I must tell you—this will be a bit of a shock."

They looked at each other before stepping into the Big House. They stepped all the way inside before finding a man in a chair. Only he wasn't exactly a man.

"I didn't know they had Centaurs in America," Harry said.

"Chiron, these are our mortal guests," Annabeth introduced, "They are…"

"Harry," Harry said.

"Sirius," Sirius said.

"Welcome," Chiron said, "This is probably a great shock to you both."

"Okay," Sirius said, "So I know that thing nearly killed us all, and now we're somewhere, but since that thing is gone, can't we _leave?"_

"Chiron, they're mortals." Annabeth said, "The monster won't come back for them. It's safe for them to leave, especially now that we're training for the—"

"Hush," Chiron said gently to her, "They don't need to know that just yet."

"What do you mean by mortals?" Harry asked them.

"Maybe they mean muggle?" Sirius wondered.

"What's a muggle?" Annabeth asked. "Oh, if people find out that I don't know something…do you think they mean Hecate's world?"

"Who's Hecate?" Sirius asked.

Harry remembered the name from in the beginning of their fourth year a little bit. Yeah, Hermione was going through a Greek Mythology phase…

"This," Chiron said, "Is why they cannot leave. Thank you Annabeth, you may go."

She looked a bit put out that she couldn't stay to know who these interesting people were. It's not every day you get two clear sighted mortals who stumble upon Camp Half Blood, while knowing something about Hecate's world, but left.

Now it was just Harry, Sirius, and the centaur, Chiron.

"You're going to get this a lot, but you look almost exactly like Percy Jackson." Chiron told Harry.

"I've heard," Harry said.

"Who is Percy?" Sirius asked, "The way she put it, he sounds like some sort of legend," He gestured to where Annabeth left.

"Oh, you'll meet him eventually." Chiron said, "Now tell me, what is your definition of muggle?"

It's not like they could break the Statute of Secrecy and tell the guy what a muggle is…

"Don't worry," Chiron said, "I know exactly what a Wizard is."

"You do?" Harry asked, "How?"

Chiron looked amused, "Because I have been around for millennia."

"What?" Sirius said, astonished.

"Well a muggle is a non-wizard…" Harry trailed off, "And we're…"

"Wizards?" Chiron asked them, "Well that explains a lot on how you are clear sighted."

"What does clear sighted mean? Could somebody please tell us what's going on?" Harry demanded.

"Let's start from the beginning," Chiron decided.

"Yes," Sirius grumbled, "Let's."

"So, have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?" Chiron asked.

"No, not really," Sirius said, "Moony mentioned it a couple of times."

"So did Hermione," Harry said, "But…I never actually listened to her."

"Yeah, me neither," Sirius said.

Chiron sighed, "Well, there are Greek Gods and Goddesses that are real and exist, and they had children."

"So the gods are real?" Harry asked, "Wait till I tell Hermione…"

"So, they had children," Sirius said, "Then what?"

"This Camp is for Half Bloods," Chiron said.

"I'm a halfblood," Harry said.

"Pureblood," Sirius said, "The camp isn't for me then, I guess."

"So this place is basically filled with halfbloods," Harry asked.

"Not that type of halfblood," Chiron said, "The OTHER type of halfblood."

"What other type?" Sirius asked, confused.

"The OTHER type of halfblood. The Greek gods have children with mortals and then halfbloods, commonly known as demigods, are born. This camp is for those children," Chiron explained.

"So what would happen if a Greek god or goddess and a wizard or witch have a child together?" Sirius asked.

"Usually the gods stay away from the magicals," Chiron explained, "Hecate created the Wizarding World a long time ago. She blessed some mortals with magic before they had kids and the cycles went on and on. Some direct mortals that she blessed: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff created Hogwarts."

"So _that's_ how the Wizarding World was created," Harry mused.

"So, what now?" Sirius asked, "They're real, this is a camp for their children…so what does this have to do with us?"

Chiron paused, "We think you might be able to help us."

"With what?" Harry demanded. "Can't we leave?"

"Let's stay for a bit, Prongslet." Sirius said, "Check these people out. I mean, I know they're a bit sketchy, but it can't hurt, can it?"

"Well…it can't hurt," Harry decided, "But we're not staying here for a long time."

"Agreed," Sirius said.

"Wonderful!" Chiron said.

Just then, two boys entered, reminding Harry strongly of the Weasley twins. They even shared the mischievous glint in their eyes "Ah, Connor, Travis! Would you show our guests around?"

"Of course!" One of them said before leading them out.

"Oh, and Travis?" Chiron said. "I know it was you who put that trap in Miranda's food."

Sirius laughed, "Trap in the food? Brilliant! Do you prank?"

"All the time," Travis grinned.

"I did too," Sirius said, "I'll tell you all of what I did!"

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously, "Please tell me you pranked Snape."

"Oh, we pranked Snivellus all right," Sirius said, "We once put this thing on him that made him bawk like a bird all day."

"Wicked," Harry grinned, Travis and Connor also looking interested.

They got a clear view of Camp Half Blood, "Welcome to our Camp, dear mortals. Try not to die during the tour," Connor joked.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! I know it's short, sorry! Lol, Harry and Sirius now know what Camp Half Blood is! :) And they've met the Stolls and they can all bond over pranks and mischief! :) In the next one they'll meet Percy and realize exactly what Chiron wants their 'help' in. This is definitely NOT your average Vacation! :)**

 **I have school and I'm neglecting my other stories a bit because of writer's block, so the next update will take a while, but it will be in two weeks at the latest. Again, thanks for all your AMAZING support! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


	4. Meeting the Campers

Meeting the Campers

 **A/N: I'm here! Sorry for the delay! School and homework! I still can't believe all the support I'm getting for this story. There are only 3 chapters for this yet there are 23 reviews, 38 favs, and 67 follows! Wow! I've never been this popular in so little time! :)**

 **I have a new pen name now: _chocolate writing perfection._** **I tend to change it a lot, sorry! :)**

 **I also have a** _ **poll**_ **up about which story people like best. No, I'm not putting anything on hiatus, I'm just curious ;)**

 **Enough of me, enjoy the next chapter of, 'The Vacation!' :)**

* * *

 **Harry**

"So over there's the woods, and over there's the climbing wall," Travis gestured.

Harry's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, "You call that a _climbing wall?"_ It could have been okay…except for the fact that there was _lava_ all over the top!

"Chiron's a fan of giving us challenges," Connor said. Harry and Sirius gave each other apprehensive looks. "Oh, and remember not to leave your stuff lying around. Someone might steal it," Connor grinned slyly.

More apprehensive looks were shared between the godfather and godson before they clutched their rucksacks protectively.

"Hey, Katie-Kat!" Travis called.

"Stoll," The brunette said coldly.

"Why do you hate me so?" Travis faked a sob.

"You put chocolate bunnies on the top of my cabin for Easter, newsflash you don't get a girl to like you by pranking her," She said in the same icy tone before walking off.

"Reminds me of one relationship I knew," Sirius said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your parents," Sirius said, "Your father always used to call your mother Lily-Flower, even when he was at the top of your mother's 'to kill' list, oh yeah, and he always pranked her and she always hated it."

"And they got married?" Travis asked.

Sirius nodded, "And it was one of the best weddings I've ever attended, if I do say so myself." He smirked.

"SCORE!" Travis yelled.

"Just because this guy's father got a girl who hated him doesn't mean you are," Connor rolled his eyes.

Just then, a girl walked up to them.

"What do you want, Drew?" Travis said exasperatedly. He turned to Harry and Sirius and mouthed, _"She's bad news."_

"Everyone at the camp's talking about the new mortals that made it through," The girl, Drew said. She turned to examine them. She gave Sirius a once-over before turning to Harry and batting her eyelashes, "You know, I always was a fan of scrawny."

Harry blinked, "What?"

"Dude, she's trying to make a move on you!" Connor gasped, disgusted by Drew's advances.

"And she is not going to," Sirius said, glaring at the girl coated with heavy makeup.

"Yeah," Drew said, "Scrawny is the new in for looks, you know. And where'd you get that scar? It makes you look more macho. I like it! You're exactly what I'm looking for!" She latched on to his arm, making him feel uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Sirius was livid at the sight of the girl on his godson's arm.

Harry never had much experience when it came to girls, unless you count his ongoing crush on Cho Chang. All he knew is that he wanted to get this one away from him as soon as possible.

"Drew, is it?" Harry asked the girl on his arm.

Drew's head nodded vigorously.

"I have a girlfriend," He blurted, saying the first thing that came to mind, "Sorry."

"Oh," Drew said dejectedly, "Well, that still never stops me." She perked up and skipped away.

"Do you actually have a girlfriend?" Connor asked.

"No, I just wanted to get the girl away from my arm," Harry shuddered, "Merlin, her grip…"

"That's Drew Tanaka, she's a Daughter of Aphrodite. She's the camp gossip. She goes after almost anything male. Currently she's pursuing a new target," Travis said, glancing at Harry.

"Great," He muttered.

"No she won't," Sirius said, "I won't have some skanky female dog after my godson, I will not allow it! I mean it Harry, come to me if she tries anything on you."

"Alright then…" Harry trailed off.

"Now that you two have been introduced to Drew Tanaka," Connor shuddered, "Let's get on with the tour. So these are the cabins, there are one for every god and goddess." Connor and Travis showed them each cabin in general.

"Wait…why's your cabin full of people while those big ones have no one?" Harry asked.

"Well, the cabins are chosen based on who your godly parent is. Hera only has kids with Zeus, and Zeus only has one kid who isn't here right now. Poseidon has a kid, Percy Jackson." Travis said.

"Who is he?" Sirius said, "Well, I don't know, everyone seems to talk about him."

"You'll understand why soon," Connor said, "Meanwhile the Hermes cabin is where all the unclaimed people go. We don't mind all the people. Plenty of things to steal…"

Harry and Sirius again clutched their rucksacks protectively.

A bell rang, "Oh, look, it's dinner. You guys can sit with us!"

Harry and Sirius followed the two boys to the Hermes table. Meanwhile, from the Aphrodite table, Drew was giving flirty looks toward Harry that made him feel uncomfortable. How old was she compared to him anyways?!

Harry and Sirius stared at their plates, "Ask the plate what you'd like to eat."

"What?" Harry asked, not sure he heard correctly.

"Ask the plate what you'd like to eat," Connor repeated.

"Steak?" Harry asked, feeling like an idiot. Sure enough, a piece of steak popped up on his plate. He wondered if he could bring home one of these plates and present it to Ron as a gift.

"Treacle tart?" He asked again, and some of that popped on his plate.

"What's treacle tart?" Travis asked curiously.

"Try some," Harry said, giving both boys a piece of it.

"Whoa," Travis said, "This is really good. Connor, seriously! Treacle tart," Travis ordered his plate, "No! Two of them!"

Suddenly everyone lined up near something.

"What're they doing?" Harry asked.

"Well, during every meal, we all sacrifice a portion of it to the gods," Travis explained.

Harry could already imagine Ron's voice, ("GIVING UP FOOD?! WHO THE BLOODY HELL GIVES UP FOOD?!")

So Harry and Sirius got up and did so, while feeling like idiots.

"Okay…" Harry said. "Uh…to a god…any god I guess…get us out of this place safely…um…I'm still not sure if this is a joke…um…here."

Chiron cleared his throat, "Attention, Campers! I'm sure you've all heard about the new mortals who have arrived. Their names are Harry and Sirius and I hope you make them feel welcome. The missions are going well so far, and tomorrow Percy and Charlie—you guys know your plan right?"

Said boys nodded, even though Harry had no clue which one was Percy and which one was Charlie.

"The war hasn't started yet," Chiron said, "But it could start at any time."

Meanwhile, Harry was confused. Mission? War?

If only the two of them didn't get off that fricking bus at Long Island Sound…

When they all left for the campfire, someone approached Harry and Sirius. The guy who approached them looked like a similar version of him, just more taller and muscular, and his eyes were sea green instead of emerald green, oh yeah…no glasses.

"Hey," He said, "I'm Percy Jackson. You guys are the new mortals right? So which one's Harry and which one's Sirius?"

They both introduced themselves.

"Glad I could match a name with a face, I'm probably gonna forget you the next day though…" He trailed off. "Welcome to Camp…and tell me if you need anything."

He then walked off to catch up with the blonde girl from earlier, Annabeth.

Harry definitely wanted answers about the war.

Maybe he'd ask Percy more about it tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that was the chapter! ;) So, they got a tour of the camp, they got to meet Percy, and Drew made an appearance. Honestly, while I hate Drew, she's good for drama.**

 **About Romance: This will have NO romance. I know a lot of my stories have romance, but not this one. This is more of an Adventure story ;)**

 **In the next chapter, Harry and Sirius will find out more about the war…hope you enjoyed this one! I'll try and update sooner! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
